


Fallen with Love, then Left Alone

by Aboutnothingness (Thesherlockholmes)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Gen, Heartbreak, Internal Monologue, Internalized Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesherlockholmes/pseuds/Aboutnothingness
Summary: This is it then. This is the rest of his life. Loves quietly begun, quietly continued, and ever so silently ended.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16
Collections: Freddie Mercury Weekend 2020!





	Fallen with Love, then Left Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta BisexualRoger for all the help on my works for this event! It's been so wonderful to write about Freddie Mercury, and I wouldn't have had the courage to put any of it up without the help! 
> 
> Enjoy this small piece, darlings!
> 
> (for the Freddie Mercury Weekend 2020. Prompt: That Time Freddie Couldn't Find Anybody to Love)

This is it then. This is the rest of his life. Loves quietly begun, quietly continued, and ever so silently ended. Possessions gathered from flats and when he comes back from a night out, from a days work, from a performance, they're gone. Entering a vacant, darkened, lifeless flat and he's frozen, tears streaking his face, because it's the same thing over and over. The same reason- _show me off, love me, why are you so scared_? Didn't they see? He couldn't yell it from the rooftops. He _had_ written them love songs, he sang for them every night in front of thousands. He would give his loves everything they desired. And yet, this wasn't enough. _He_ wasn't enough, stifled by fame and fear ( _and not pretty enough,_ his mind whispers). He'd hide the rest of his life, safely wrapped up in his lovers embrace in the dark. Wasn't that enough, enough to be devoted in the dark? It was love, every time, it had to be. It was a horrid love perhaps, but love all the same. There was no changing himself, he accepted that now. Accepted his fate- fallen to the devil, fallen with love to his death- so willingly. It hadn't worked out so far. Was that a sign, heartbreak from a higher power? The thought is enough to send him into a panic, so he dismisses it stoically. A breath, a beat, and then he just turns on his heel and heads back out into the night. Someone else will adore him then, he will be enough for someone, if only for a few hours.


End file.
